Mine
by Hearts In Strangeness
Summary: Masterpiece Theatre Dracula. Jack Steward doesn’t find Van Helsing in the basement of the house, and instead finds out about Dracula when he rescues Mina from him. How would the absence of Van Helsing affect the ending of the story? One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Dracula, nor this version of Dracula. They are owned by Masterpiece Theatre and Bram Stoker._

_Summary: Masterpiece Theatre Dracula. Jack Steward doesn't find Van Helsing in the basement of the house, and instead finds out about Dracula when he rescues Mina from him. How would the absence of Van Helsing affect the ending of the story? Different type of Dracula story. One shot._

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

John Steward, Arthur Holmwood, and Mina Murray walked down to the cellar, were they had suspicious that Lucy's killer was at. Arthur and John were half way down when they saw that Mina had stopped. They both could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. John spoke then, as they couldn't wait there all day.

"Miss Murray, if you don't want to come, you can wait upstairs," John said. Mina shook her head.

"If this thing killed Jonathan, I want to see it dead," she said with a finality in her voice that the other two couldn't argue with. She took a deep breath as a small tear fell from her eye befpre she began to walk again. The other two began walking themselves once she was nearer to them.

They entered a hallway that was familiar to John, as he had been there before. Everything looked the same to him, except the fact that there was a half buried body. They recognized him as the man that Arthur had been hanging out with as of late; the one who John had said killed himself.

Mina felt pity for the man as she leaned down to see him. His eyes were opened. John and Arthur were looking elsewhere around the room. _Poor man_ Mina thought as she brought a hand towards the corpse. Suddenly, a hand shot up out of the ground as the dead guy's eyes closed. Mina screamed as she got up, and ran back down the hallway only to be grabbed from behind by somebody with cold hands. Her mind told her who it was, as she heard both of the other men yell her name.

She watched as John ran towards them, only for Count Dracula to bodily throw him into the table and wall, where he slouched unconscious. Dracula started to bring his head down to Mina's neck when Arthur yelled at him.

"You let her live," he said, throwing down the stake in his hand. "Take me."

Dracula released Mina, softly throwing her into the wall as he stalked towards Arthur. He quickly grabbed Arthur's head as Arthur yelled for Mina to run. Mina could barely move, frozen with fear as she watched Dracula twist Arthur's head, killing him instantly. She screamed again as she backed away. She turned to run, only to see her way blocked by him. Looking behind her, she saw that Dracula was at the end of the hallway.

She turned again to see Dracula still in front of her, but – when she turned to look behind herself again, he wasn't there. She faced forward again, trying to surpress sobs as he raised his head.

"Mina," he whispered as he moved forward again. Paralyzed with fear, Mina could only watch helplessly as he walked towards her with bloodstained hands. Then, he touched her, softly, as if he hadn't just killed somebody. Like the night before, she felt as if he was enchanting her with his touch, only, there was an underlaying fear that wasn't there before.

She barely felt his nose as he skimmed it up her throat, smelling her scent. She felt his cold breath on her neck, and braced herself for the bite she knew was going to happen, only for him not to. She watched as he brought his thumbnail to his neck. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"N-n-no," she stuttered, moving away from him. She hit the wall behind her. He quickly trapped her, pressing his well formed body against her like he did the other night. His finger – the one that he had used to cut his throat open – ran over the opening, being coated in blood. He brought it to her mouth, slipping it in when she was to slow to close it.

Mina, to her surprise and horror, moaned when his blood touched her tongue. It tasted so good. When he brought his wound and her mouth together, she didn't stop to think as she tasted the delicious elixer, all the while her mind told her to stop. After she had taken in some of his blood, he pulled her away, a slightly cruel smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly, they heard someone else moan. Dracula looked over at John, who was just starting to wake again. He let Mina go, who was being supported by the wall as his blood coursed through her veins, causing unimaginable pleasure within her. John, who had just gotten up, found himself against the wall yet again, this time held there by Dracula's hand.

"Your too late, she has already partaken in my blood," he hissed. John wanted to call out to Mina, but the hand at his neck prevented him from saying anything. Not that she would be able to do anything; his blood was sending her into an sexual frenzy, causing her to arch as her nipples pressed sensually against her dress, her thighs pressed against each other to help relieve the pressure he thighs.

Dracula, having turned to look at her, smirked as he looked back at John, who was watching Mina with a look of undisgized lust on his face. After all, Mina did make a tempting picture of an unadulterated sexual prowless, seeming to call all men with the look of lust and innocence on her face.

Dracula moved him closer to him, so he could tell John something.

"Just imagine her like that when I'm between her legs, consumating a marriage of me and her together, just like I helped consumate the marriage of Lucy," he whispered in his ear, giving John time to compose a look of horror on his face before twisting his head much like he did on Arthur.

He walked back to Mina, where he swept her off her feet, and moved to the upper levels of the townhouse, where he made her his in everyway.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. As mentioned in the summary, this story is done to the Masterpiece Threatre version of Dracula, with Stephanie Leonidas from Mirromask as Mina and Sophia Myles from Tristan and Isolde as Lucy - though Lucy isn't really in this story, only mentioned. I loved the movie, with brought a unique twist to the original story. This story was done to the near ending of the movie, where they face off Dracula._

_While I have no plans of continuing it, I am will to add another chapter of what happened when Dracula made Mina his if enough people ask in reviews._

_So, please review with what you thought of the story, and if you think I should add the Dracula making Mina his chapter or not._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


End file.
